


He Knows Her

by Goodnightwife



Series: Pieces of Us [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Each section of Pieces of Us is inspired by something that my husband has done. Everything is PG pr PG-13, just a glimpse through the fourth wall of our life using some of our favorite characters. This can be read alone or as part of a theme-based series.





	He Knows Her

Y/N came through the door as quietly as possible. The week had been a long one to say the least. Working PR for Tony Stark came with many privlages and bonuses, it had to because it also came with migraines, early grey hair, and the highest stress levels Y/N had ever had to deal with. She loved her job though. It was through that job that she met Bucky and she couldn’t imagine her life without him. She tiptoed through their apartment, not because she didn’t want Buck to know she was home, but because she wanted just a few minutes alone. She loved Bucky beyond words but after this week, she didn’t really want to be around anyone. 

Bucky was probably working out with Steve anyway, Y/N really didn’t have to sneak around, but she didn’t want to take the chance. Gathering her much needed supplies from the kitchen (chocolate and a glass of wine), Y/N drew herself a bath and sunk into the deliciously hot water and let her eyes close in bliss as she felt each one of her tense muscles relax. The soft music that played in the bedroom wafted through the cracked open bathroom door, lulling Y/N nearly to sleep surrounded by the hot water. 

“Hey doll where are you?” Bucky voice carried through the door following the music. Y/N smiled at the sound of it. 

“In the bath,” she called out. The door squeaked open and Bucky leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said softly, knowing her well enough to know that a bath in the middle of the afternoon meant she was exhausted. 

“Hey there,” Y/N replied with a smile. He was so handsome, he just had no idea. “How’s your day?”

“Fine,” he shrugged, letting his eyes take in her form under the water, he moved to sit on the edge of the tub. “Got pizza with Sam, worked on some meditation techniques with Bruce, trained with Steve, pretty typical Friday at home. You?”

“Press conference this morning for the fifth time this week, more paperwork than there are trees in Virginia, and a new hire that kept making eyes at Tony and then got upset when he ignored her.” Y/N replied, letting her eyes close as Bucky’s hands gently began massaging her shoulders. The combination of his warm, flesh hand and the cool, metal hand never failed to send shivers down her spine. 

“What can I get for you?” he asked softly, bending so his lips were close to her ear and then landed a kiss on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine here for a while, then I’m probably going to climb into bed and sleep for a day or two.” Y/N replied, tilting her head back and look into his eyes. He smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead. 

“Okay, doll, let me know if you need anything.”

“I will, thanks Buck.” One more kiss to her head and Bucky left the bathroom, gently closing the door. Y/N closed her eyes and focused on relaxing her muscles until the water began to grow cold. As tempting as it was to empty most of the water and refill with hot water again, Y/N sighed and decided that she was ready to move to phase two of her relaxation plan. Getting out of the bath, letting the water out, Y/N dried quickly and stepped into plush pajama pants and a soft tank. 

Pulling open the bathroom door and stepping to the bedroom, Y/N stopped to take in the scene in front of her. Every candle in the room had been lit, the soft music was still playing, the lights had been dimmed and Bucky had created something resembling a nest in the bed the thick comforter and plush pillows. Y/N’s lips tugged up into a smile and a tear escaped from her eye as the bedroom door opened and Bucky stepped in carrying a tray of food. 

“Oh, hey doll,” he stopped and stood a little nervously with the tray. “Um, is this okay?”

“It’s wonderful,” Y/N replied, another tear escaping down her cheek. She covered her mouth with her hand, the stress of the last week starting to make its way out. Bucky swiftly set the tray on the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Y/N.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you cry babe,” he said, gently rocking her back and forth. Y/N shook her head against his chest, pushing against his arms with her hands until he let her lean back enough to look up into his face. 

“It’s not you… I mean, it is you, but it’s okay… I’m just so... “ Y/N stuttered, wanting to explain herself but the words just wouldn’t come out. Bucky cupped her face, chased away some tears with his thumbs, and smiled. 

“I think I understand, doll.” he said and gently kissed her lips. “Climb into bed for me, okay?”

Y/N nodded and crawled into the nest he had made. Bucky grabbed the tray and set it on her outstretched legs. Y/N took in the cup of hot tea (her favorite), the bowl of her favorite cereal and a small pitcher of ice cold milk. Bucky knew exactly what she wanted. He climbed in next to her, TV remote in hand, and pushed her forward until he was situated behind her, his legs outstretched on either side of her. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, grounding her and making her feel secure and warm. He turned the TV on to her favorite show and muted the music. 

“Eat your snack babe, I’m right here.” he whispered into her ear, taking a gentle nip at her earlobe. Y/N sighed happily. How did she ever deserve this amazing man, she would never know. Pouring the milk into the bowl, Y/N ate her cereal, relishing every bite. Her tea was the perfect follow-up, warming her to her toes. Laying her head back on Bucky’s shoulder, Y/N snuggled into his arms and drifted to sleep.

He carefully shifted them until they were both laying down, cradling his sleeping bride in his arms. Bucky breathed in her scent and tears sprung to his eyes. What did he ever do to deserve this woman? She grounded him, brought him joy that he never imagined he would be capable of, and gave him a home. She was his home.


End file.
